My Tenchi Adventure!
by miss mander
Summary: What would happen if four more girls came to the Misaki house? What would happen if one was like Washu, one who wants to be like Ryoko,one who likes to torture Ayeka, and one who is alos obsessed with Tenchi?Well read this funny fan-fic and find out!
1. Part One:The Fun begins!

Firstly, I do not own Tenchi...If I did, i would be one of the happiest people on Earth!But.. i do claim the very strange-ness and madness, but not Tenchi V.V  
  
Miss Mander: Hey Noodle,wanna go add to the madness at the Misaki house?  
Noodle POP!: Uh..sure!Let's Go find Majin Bulma and Washu#2 first though!  
Mm:Sure...this'll be fun..^_^  
NP!:YEP (laughs evil laughter) *Bwahahaha!*  
  
Miss Mander and Noodle POP! Race off to find their companions, while the unsuspecting Tenchi crew go through a normal day.. at least normal for them..   
Ryoko: NOOO!You can't talk to Tenchi, It's MYYYY turn you stupid Princess!!!  
Ayeka: NO IT ISN'T!!!  
Tenchi: Girls PLEASE!could you not fight for at least ONE day??  
Ryoko & Ayeka: SHUT UPP!  
Tenchi: ??????  
Sasami: Why don't you BOTH talk to him at the same time?  
Ryoko:NO!I'm a Space Pirate!I NEVER share!NEVER!!  
Ayeka:And I'm the First Princess Of Jurai,i don't share either!  
(Tenchi to himself)*There they go again with the titles!*  
Washu:Well since we're all giving titles, i'll do mine,THE GREATEST SCIENTIFIC GENIUS EVER!  
Tenchi:Ughhh.. this is gonna be a LOOOONNNNNGGGG day!  
  
Titles and yelling and arguing go on as we leave there and go back to Miss Mander and Noodle POP!  
  
Mm:HEYYYY!Majin Bulma..wanna go help me and Noodle add to the stress limit at Tenchi's House?  
Majin Bulma:TENCHI?TENCHI?you want to go to ..HIS house?*Stars in her eyes* Are you STUPID?Yes i wanna go!!!  
Mm:Welllllll.. let's go find Washu#2!  
Mb:I know EXACTLY where she is!!  
Mm &NP!:Well let's find her!  
Mb:Okay..she's in her lab...trying to be just as smart as The "Real" Washu!  
NP:Why?   
Mb:Why?why?WHY?you ask?Because Washu is her IDOL!and also so she can get smarter than Washu so she can say "I am the Greatest Scientific Genius EVER!" Or something on those lines.  
NP:Oh...ugh..Just go get her already!I can't wait to torture Ayeka!!*Bwahahahaha!*  
Mm:NOODLE!That's rude!  
NP!:Huh?  
Mm: You didn't ask if anyone else wanted to torture her first!  
NP:Well tooo bad, sooo sad!  
Mm:grrr.....  
  
Majin Bulma goes into Washu #2's lab to start their journey!  
  
Washu#2:WHAT?!?!?!We're going to Tenchi's house,and I can meet Washu? THE Washu?Oh my God,Oh my God!!  
Mm:Yeah.. let's cut the "Oh My Gods' " a little short, i would like to get a move on!  
W2: Majin Bulma, I thought you were the mean one?And Miss Mander was the dumb one..  
Mb:That's just her alter ego that she gets on weekends..  
W2:Oh....  
Mb:Oh, and also, ya see when we talk, it has our names..  
W2:where?  
Mb: right there *points at name*  
W2:Oh.  
Mb:anyways...When it says Miss Mander, or Mm,that's her alter ego,and when you see Mander, or M, that's our sweet and dumb Mander!  
Mm:HEYY!That's mean!  
NP:Let's GOOOOO!  
All:Right!  
  
The girls head out the door of their strange HQ,and hed to the Misaki residence...  
  
Nobuyuki:*Hehe*I'm Peeper extrodinaire!  
Kiyone:HEY!You've been peeping at us?You dirty old man!I'm gonna arrest you!  
Nobuyuki:No..uh...I didn't say 'peeper' ,i said.. uh..'Meeper' uh.. yeah!  
Kiyone:and what may I ask is a 'meeper'?  
Nobuyuki:Um..It's secret, you have to,uh.. join the club!yeah!the Meeper Club!  
Kiyone:Better be..  
Mihoshi:KIYONE!KIYONE!!Come quickly, i need your help!!  
Kiyone:Mihoshi?I'm coming right away!  
(Runs to where Mihoshi is, which is in the kitchen)  
Kiyone:What's the Problem?  
Mihoshi:I can't get the lid off this Pickle Jar!  
Kiyone:UGHHHH!Mihoshi!You Idiot!  
(In the backround..)ARRRGGGHHHHH!!  
Mihoshi:who's that?  
Ryoko:Ayeka, i'm gonna kill you!!!!Grrrrr!!  
Ayeka:*Ahahahaha*Just try!  
Kiyone:What are they doing now?  
Tenchi:ughh...Ryoko is trying to kill Ayeka, because Ayeka gave me a hug.. can you belive her?  
*KNOCK KNOCK!* *Ding-Dong,Ding-Dong*  
Tenchi:Great, someone is at the door...Uh..Just a minute!  
(Tenchi goes to the door)  
Tenchi:Girls!Could you post-pone this fight?Please?  
Both:FINE!  
(Tenchi opens the door)  
Tenchi:Yes, hello, How may I help you?  
Mb:TENCHI!DADDY!  
(Majin Bulma Jumps on Tenchi,riding him to the floor)  
Tenchi:What?DADDY?Not this again!  
Mm:Actually, she just said that, so we could come in, may we?  
Tenchi:Why, yes of course, just get her off me!  
W2:Majin Bulma!  
Mb:righhhtt....Tenchi, i love you!Will you marry me?  
(Starts showering him with kisses)  
Tenchi:What?Marry you?I just met YOU!  
(The other girls walk in while Tenchi is being showered with kisses!)  
W2:I HAVE TO find Washu!  
NP:I wanna find Ayeka.. torture time..*bwahaha* Who do you wanna find, Miss Mander?  
Mm:I wanna find Ryoko  
NP:Why?  
Mm:To learn how to...be evil....blow up stuff...ya know, your daily schedule, only a little more   
NP:OH! OKAY! ^_^!!  
Mm:Well let's go find who we want, looks like Majin Bulma already is happy.  
Tenchi:Please, someone help me!She's worse than Ryoko!  
Mb:Ahh!You know you like me!!*Bwahaha*I love you Tenchi, every since I've seen you on T.V... and  
Tenchi:WHAT?T.V.?I've never been on T.V. in my life!  
Mb:Uh...yeah.. ya know "Tenchi Muyo!" and "Tenchi Universe" and my least favorite..'cause of Sakuya.."Tenchi In Tokyo!".  
Tenchi:Huh?  
Mb:Ugh..  
(gets off of Tenchi and searches through her big bag of this and that)  
Mb:Ahh..here it is!*Has a tape of "Tenchi Muyo" in her hand*Where is your nearest VCR?  
Tenchi:Uh..in the living room this way..  
Sasami:Hey Tenchi, who was at the door?  
Tenchi:More women!!!Lord Help me..  
Mb:Show me where the VCR is!!  
Tenchi:OK!In here  
(Majin Bulma goes over to the VCR and puts the tape in)  
Mihoshi:HEYY!I was watching my show!  
Mb:Well it's gonna wait!  
(The tape starts playing)  
Mihoshi:HEYY!!Tenchi!That's you, and Ayeka, and Ryoko, and ME!!But where's Kiyone?  
Mb:Oh.. i forgot, She's not in "Tenchi Muyo"..  
Kiyone:WHAT?!  
Mb:don't worry, i have tapes of "Tenchi Universe", that's the series that you're in!  
Kiyone:Oh.. ok.. i think..  
Mihoshi:Hey Tenchi!I remember that!  
  
As that group watches tapes of themselves...we find that Noodle POP has found Ayeka....  
  
Ayeka:AHHHHH!Now who are you, and what do you want?  
NP:I am Noodle POP! Torturist extrodinaire! *bwahahaha* you don't wanna know why 'POP!' is at the end of my name....*mwahahaha...*  
Ayeka:Now.. you stay away from me!!!  
  
............................................................................To Be continued...............................  
Did ya like my first Fan-Fic here so far?If So.. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!Give me ideas.. like.. should Noodle POP go ahead and torture Ayeka?Stuff like that!Thanks!  
  
Miss Mander 


	2. Part Two:Chaos?Maybe!

Hello again!!This is Miss Mander..and Firstly..i hafta say this...Tenchi, Tenchi Muyo, and anything to do with that wild bunch..is..not mine...but.. I do Own Noodle POP!, and you can too!with just a measaly penny!ok..no...i only claim the Mad-ness! *Muahh!* Noodle POP!is gonna have some fun...On to Part 2!oh...also I mention "The Lion King" and some of it's characters,which I don't own either!  
  
*********************************************************************************  
Ayeka:AHHHH!Get AWAY!!Tenchi!Help!  
Noodle POP!:Go on.. yell..scream...that just makes it even MORE fun!*Muahhhaha!*  
Ayeka:But why do you wanna torture me?I'm The First Princess of Jurai!  
NP:That explains one reason..  
(Noodle POP! pounces on Ayeka like a cat on their prey!)  
NP:You will pay for all the ear bleeding I have went through!  
Ayeka:HELLPP!Azaka!Kamedaka!  
NP:HA!do you think those logs can help you now?First I'm gonna tape your MOUTH(some tape appears of of no whereand into Noodle's hand, and she tapes Ayeka's mouth!), so I don't have any bleeding ears!Then my victim,we tie you up, and not in any 'Normal' way,Oh, no no!For a princess like you,you deserve,"The HOG tie!" *Muah!*and do you know how a "Hog Tie"works?  
(Ayeka shakes her head no)  
NP:Well, this is your lucky day Princess, i will tell you!First I turn you over on your tummy(Noodle turns her over),Then I tie your left hand to your right foot(Noodle does this while she explains),all nice and tight!Then we tie your right hand to your left foot!Isn't that nice?Now do you know what i'm gonna do next?  
(Ayeka shakes her head no again)  
NP:Well too bad!I am first going to do the worst thing that I could EVER do to anyone!  
(Ayeka's eyes widen)  
NP:But you leave me no choice..I'm gonna put head phones on you.. and play *GASP!* you talking!! *searches for ear plugs* *puts ear plugs in her ears* Okay, now i'm ready...if you live through that.. i'll just poke ya with some sticks!  
(Noodle POP puts the head phones on Ayeka and plays the tape of Ayeka screaming,and just talking..*shivers*  
  
Now we go to Miss Mander in her search for Ryoko!  
  
Miss Mander:Ryoko?where are you? *looking in doors and where-ever she thinks Ryoko will be.  
Ryoko: WHAT!Who's calling me? *walks around a corner and bumps into Miss Mander* Who are you?Were you calling me?  
Mm:Let Me introduce myself, My name is Miss Mander and yes I was calling you. I would like to ask you if I could be your apprentice.  
Ryoko:Apprentice?For what?  
Mm:Why to be a space pirate of course!I want to sail through the stars and cause havoc on people!Especially Jurians! *ack!* I hate them!  
Ryoko:Hmmm..you sound ambitous enough kid...but I'm sorry I don't do that anymore, I'm a good girl now! I live here on Earth with Tenchi, my love!  
Mm:*hmph!* Have you gone SOFT Ryoko?Has sitting on this dull planet drained all the fun out of you?C'm on Ryoko! I wanna be BAD!I wanna blow stuff up!I wanna steal! *Mwaahahaha!*   
Ryoko:Well if you wanna steal,there's a candy store about a mile away from here little girl, go overboard and have fun!  
Mm:*Grrrrrr*Are you making fun of me Ryoko?How DARE you make fun of me! I'll show you! *an energy ball forms in her hand* Huh?whaa?how'd that get there?well, since it's there I might as well use it! *throws energy ball at Ryoko, hits her in the face..but luckily it was a very weak one*  
Ryoko:HA!If your going to be a space pirate, you're gonna hafta form stronger energy balls than that!Ya know...you have alot of guts..I think I will teach you!heh..this might be fun!  
Mm:*with an evil glare in her eye* I'm glad you see it my way.  
  
  
We go back to Majin Bulma and the group watching "Tenchi Universe" tapes...  
  
Majin Bulma:So do you belive me NOW? You've been on T.V. for three series, and then you had three movies! I have ALL of them!  
Tenchi:I remeber those things happening..but..how'd we get on T.V.?  
Mb:Ohhh!!Shhhh! this is the part where it looks like Ryoko dies!  
Tenchi:Did Ryoko really say that?How could she think that just because I wanted to help Ayeka, that I didn't want her around anymore?  
Mb:I dunno!Now hush! *Ryoko's hand falls on the T.V. screen* NOOOOOO!!!Ryoko!Don't Die!!Nooo!!How could you Tenchi!why??  
Kiyone:Majin Bulma!Calm down!Ryoko is Fine!She's up stairs!  
Mb:I know..I know..It's just that..that part always makes me cry!  
Mihoshi:I know how you feel, everytime I see "The Lion King" where Mufasa dies....that is sad!ya know... just thinkin' about it.....*Waaaaahhhhh!* *Starts crying* Whyyyyy?Why did Mufasa hafta die?Why'd he leave Simba??Whyyy?  
Kiyone:GOD!Mihoshi!Shut Up!It's a movie for crying out loud!!!  
Tenchi:Well she does have a point..it was sad.  
Kiyone:Tenchi!? You're agreeing with her?  
Tenchi:well..uh...ye..yes.  
Kiyone:Oh..my.Tenchi!C'mon mihoshi...you've caused enough damage..  
Mihoshi:*sniffs* Wh...where are we going?  
Mb:Wait! She hasn't seen the movies, or...*ack* Tenchi In Tokyo..well okay..i don't hate it THAT much..but Tenchi..he..he...Arggghh!(gets up and starts yelling at Tenchi)You meanieTenchi!Why'd you hafta do that to Ryoko!Why?What's soo special about Sakuya?SHE WAS A SHADOW!!!!!Ya hear me?  
Tenchi:Majin Bulma!?what did I do?  
Mb:you..you know perfectly well!  
Tenchi:Wait!Sakuya!I remember her...oh..I see..let me watch some of those tapes.  
Mb:*grrrrr*fine.but i'm fast foewarding through the Sakuya parts.  
Mihoshi:Oh!Hey!I remember Sakuya!She was a nice girl, she was pretty too and..*she gets cut off by Majin Bulma*  
Mb:NO..she was not a nice pretty girl *clenching her fists* she was EVIL!!!!Do you hear me!!EVIL!  
Tenchi:Majin Bulma!Calm down! she's history!I..love....  
(Washu interupts)  
Washu:Heyy everybody!meet this girl Washu #2 is her name!Doesn't she look like me?Only taller?I bet she almost as smart as me to!!Eeeehehehe!this is great!I've always wanted a clone!wellI tried to make one that one time but..  
Kiyone:MIHOSHI SCREWED IT UP!  
Washu:How did you know that Kiyone?You weren't there then!  
Kiyone:Well i watched the tape that Majin Bulma brought!  
Washu#2:Majin Bulma!you brought those with you?I thought I told you specificly to leave your junk at home!  
Mb:How can i have fun without my stuff?  
W2:ugghhh....where's Noodle..Or Mander?  
Mb:I dunno...  
Tenchi:Shhhh!I'm watching this tape!  
Washu:what is that Tenchi?  
Tenchi:these are tapes of all the adventures we have had!this tape is when I went to Tokyo.  
Washu:hmmm....i've always felt that someone was watching us...i just never spoke up about it.  
Mihoshi:ooooo!now we get to see what you did in Tokyo Tenchi!  
Tenchi:*blushes* maybe it's not such a good idea to watch these tapes..uh..yeah..i'll just stop this..and take the tape out....  
Washu:What Tenchi?Did you do something BAD and that's why you don't want us to see?huh?Were you a bad boy in Tokyo Tenchi?hmmmm?  
Tenchi:*blushing even reder*Uhh....well..no..not exactly.  
Washu:uhh huh!Put that tape back in there!you bad boy you!  
Tenchi:but Miss Washu!  
Washu:fine gimme that tape! I'll watch it in my lab....and  
W2:eeehehe!We can cut out all the bad parts and put them on one tape...and give a copy to Ayeka and Ryoko!  
Washu:Yes...so we can let them punish Tenchi..eehehehe!  
Tenchi:No!Wait!the both of you..if Ilet you watch them in here, will you not show Ayeka or Ryoko anything?please?They're bad enough just arguing at each other...*shudders* then would would have them arguing at ME!  
Washu&Washu#2:Well....let's think about that...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------To be continued----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay.....should Washu amd Washu #2 be evil and show Ryoko and Ayeka the tapes where he kisses Sakuya?Will Ayeka survive listening to herself?Will Ryoko Be the #1space pirate once again? the only way to find out is........Give me your reviews!What do YOU think I should do?  
Thanks again!  
  
Miss Mander! 


	3. Part Three:Bank Fun!

Hello....i'm back!sorry it took sooooo long...but...anyways, here it iss!My Tenchi Adventure pt.3!Tenchi's Troubles!and again....i don't own tenchi, or any of them.....but i own the madness!!and on with it! already!  
*********************************************************************************  
  
We find Noodle POP asleep after getting tired of Ayeka making little yelps when she poked her with a stick...because the tapes didn't work....so we also see Ayeka some how getting out of her 'hog tie' and starts creeping down the stairs, so she won't wake noodle up..   
Ayeka(to herself): now i'm gonna see what Tenchi is doing...hopefully Ryoko isn't trying to rape Tenchi like always...EKK! *the stairs creek* i hope that didn't wake that noodle girl up.....  
  
Now we see Tenchi standing in front of Washu and her somewhat twin..begging with them not to give Ayeka and Ryoko the tapes...when Ayeka walks in...  
  
Tenchi:Please Washu! Don't Show Ryoko and Ayeka!pleeeease!  
Ayeka:Don't show me what?Lord Tenchi?  
Washu:Oh...it's nothing...just a tape....of Tenchi.....when he was in Tokyo......and....with Sakuya...  
Ayeka:Sakuya?!Miss Washu please show me that tape!  
Washu#2:Our pleasure..*she hands the tape to Ayeka*  
Ayeka: now we'll see what you've been doing it Tokyo, Lord Tenchi!  
Tenchi:Pleeease don't play it!pleeeease Ayeka!  
Ayeka:With your pleading like that..it MAKES me want to watch it,Lord Tenchi!  
Tenchi:(to himself) *gulp* she's gonna kill me!  
  
Ayeka slides the tape into the living room's VCR....but as that is happening...we go to Ryoko and Miss Mander.Ryoko has taken Miss Mander to a small planet to start her pirate training!  
  
Ryoko:okay..so how do ya like your pirate costume?I made them myself!  
MissMander:Mwaa!Perfect!a little showey...but that's fine with me!  
Ryoko:Alright...see that small bank over there?Not too many guards so breaking in would be a piece of cake!Don't kill anybody unless you hafta...or if you just get the urge...killing people get ya a more harsh rep....but they'll fear ya...which is GOOD!  
MM:ahh....i see...well i'm ready..let's go!  
Ryoko:alright!I like your spunk!  
MM:heh...thanks  
  
Ryoko and Miss Mander Walk into the bank casually....and with a couple of whistles from the guards they passed.When they got inside they walked up to the nearest teller window....  
  
Ryoko:ahem...Ladies and Gentlemen...I am Ryoko the famous Space pirate...here with my pupil Miss Mander...and well this is a stick up..so if no one wants to get hurt..hand all your valuables over please!  
  
Just as Ryoko was talking Miss Mander jumped over the teller window to the teller,which was a teenage boy,about Miss Mander's age, and grabed him around the neck.  
  
MM:Hi there cutie!what's your name!  
???:uhh...m..my n..name's Paul..please don't hurt me.  
MM:I won't hurt you Pauly,if...everyone copperates..but if not...then...well you know!  
  
At this point the guards came in and were shooting there guns at Ryoko...sho Miss Mander took her hostage where the Guards could see him.  
  
MM:if you don't want this boy hurt, you'll leave her alone..and give us the money!  
Guard 1:where's your weapon lil lady!you can't hurt him!  
MM:wanna bet  
  
While having one arm still around Pauls neck,she stuck her other hand out and aimed at a fake plant sitting close to where the guard was standing..then all of a sudden a ball of energy came out her hand and blew the plant into pieces.  
  
Guard 1:uhh..uh...please don't hurt us....you can have the money!Just please don't hurt anyone!  
Ryoko:Good boys...now put everything in this bag!  
  
But then just then Miss Mander was feeling funny again....they way she felt when she changed...her head was spinning...and she couldn't control it.....she then closed her eyes...and when she oped them...  
  
MM:uh....what happened?where am I?AHH!what am I wearing!!??  
Ryoko:Uh...Miss Mander...are you alright...  
MM:Ryoko?What am I doing here with you?  
Paul:uh....you're robbing this bank with her..  
MM:Ohhh!!*hearts in her eyes* whooo are you...you are cute!!  
Paul:umm...i told you my name..Paul.  
MM:ohh...paul...hehe....  
Ryoko:uhh....Miss Mander...hello?  
MM:WAIT!I'm robbing a bank!Ahhhh!!!how did i get into This??  
Ryoko:you wanted too...  
MM:oh no....that was my other personality....oh no oh no oh no....  
Ryoko:ugh.....let's get outa here...  
  
Ryoko walked over to Miss Mander, picked her up..WHILE she was still had her arms around Paul neck and broke through the roof..  
  
Back to noodle....  
Noodle POP:*zzzzzzzzzzz*stupid ayeka..poke..poke...*zzzzzzzzzz*  
Uh.....right....let's go to Ayeka and Tenchi and the rest of the gang....  
  
Ayeka just pushed play on the VCR and started watching...they were JUST at the part where Tenchi and Sakuya kissed for the firts time...  
  
Ayeka:TENCHI!!!!!!!  
Tenchi:Ahh!!!someone help me!!  
Sasami:well...Tenchi...no one can help you..you shouldn't have did it in the first place if you didn't wanna get caaaught!  
Ayeka:TENCHI!Come HERE!!!  
Tenchi:ahh!!nooo!  
  
Ayeka started chasing Tenchi around the couch  
  
Tenchi:Dad!!!!Help me!  
Nobuyuki:haha....i'm glad you Kissed a girl Tenchi..oh....i'm so proud of you my son!*drying the tears from his eyes* ohh....you're mother would be sooo proud!  
Kiyone:Aren't you gonna help your son??  
Nobuyuki:I'm soo happy..he's not gay afterall!  
Kiyone:uhh....right...  
Washu and Washu#2:ehehehe!this is hilarious!  
Mihoshi:Can i watch my show now???  
Kiyone:alright!watch your stupid Police-Police Man show!  
Mishoshi:yay!Kiyone...can you take this tape out for me?  
Kiyone:err....why can't you do it?  
Mishoshi:i don't know how....  
Kiyone:Do you know ANYTHING Mihoshi?  
Majin Bulma:hehe...see what you get Tenchi!Ohh!i can't stand here and watch!Tenchi Darling!i'll save you!  
  
Majin Bulma starts chasing Tenchi now.  
  
Kiyone took the tape out for Mihoshi and turned on the channel she usually watched but..a news broadcast was on..  
  
T.V:Earlier today the infamous Space Pirate Ryoko has came out of her little retirement again and robbed a small bank today on the planet Mars...But she was not alone...she had a "pupil" with her named Miss Mander...no one was hurt by these two...but they did kidnap one of the tellers..an young Boy named Paul...who was their hostage.  
  
Everybody stopped what they were doing to watch the broadcast..  
  
Tenchi:Ryoko did WHAT!?  
Majin Bulma:WithWHO?!  
Washu#2:ohhh crap!I KNEW i shoulda gave her that medicine to get rid of that alter-ego....  
Kiyone:Hopefully they won't do anything else...they already have the Galaxy Police after them...  
Mihoshi:yeah...then they might call on us to change our post to somehwere else!  
Tenchi:But how could Ryoko do that!I thought she promised me she wasn't gonna do that anymore..  
Ayeka:see Lord Tenchi!I told you to NEVER trust that monster!!She lied to you!!  
Washu#2:no....Miss Mander has this...way to convice people when she has her alter-ego... so Ryoko didn't really lie...  
Tenchi:i..just can't believe....  
  
Before he could finish..Ryoko,Miss Mander..still hanging on to Paul.  
  
Ryoko:Hi all!whatcha up to?  
Tenchi:How could you Ryoko!?I thought you promised me you would never go back to that life again!  
MM:Sorry..it's my fault..my other...i guess you can say my other ego did it...i hafta learn to control it...  
Paul:uhh.....can i go now....  
MM:OH MY!!i forgot i still had a hold of you!!!I am sooo sorry!yes..you can go if you want....very sorry...  
Paul:uh...it's alright...um...since it wasn't really you..i won't turn you in.  
MM:Oh thank you so much!i'm really sorry though...  
Paul:heh...it's alright...um...maybe...i could see you again?  
MM:oh!sure!!But why?aren't you mad at me?  
Paul:nah..it wasn't really your fault...anyways...how could i be mad at such a pretty girl...  
MM:hee.....uh...thanks...  
Paul:do you live here?  
MM:umm...hey Tenchi...do you think there's enough room for us four to stay with you?  
Tenchi:Now Ryoko..please don't do that again!!I don't wanna see you get into trouble...i care about you....  
Ryoko:y...you care about.....me??  
Tenchi:don't be silly!you knew that already....i care for all you girls!  
MM:Um...Tenchi  
Tenchi:oh...sorry Miss Mander...what did you ask me?  
MM:do you think there is enough room for four more girls?  
Nobuyuki:Oh yes!of course!we always have room for beautiful girls in this house!  
Tenchi:ehh...  
MM:Wow!thanks!so paul...i'd better get you home...  
Paul:um..alright  
  
Miss Mander and Paul walked out the door....then she put her arms around him and rced up into the sky..  
  
Tenchi:oh my...more women....  
MB:hehe...now Tenchi...we can get a lil closer!!  
Ayeka:I don't think so!Lord Tenchi is mine!  
Ryoko:what are you talking about!he's mine!!  
Nobuyuki:hehe....with all these women here...Tenchi is BOUND to get lucky!and i have my trusty camera to catch it!  
Kiyone:What did you say old man!!  
Nobuyuki:uhh...i said...uh...that's with all these women..he'll get lucky in bingo!and i'll tape it for him..when he wins!  
Kiyone:oh...better be...  
  
Just then Miss Mander walked through the door...  
  
MM:oh....i'm in love....  
W#2:with who?  
MM:member that guy i acidently brought with me?him...*sighs*ahh...hehe  
W2:ahh..  
Washu:well i'm gonna do some stuff in my lab..  
W2:I'll join ya!  
Mihoshi:hehe!go police police man!  
MM:ohh!Police police man!one of my favorite shows!!  
  
*************************To Be Continued....**********************************  
Miss Mander:well! whatdya think!please review!sorry it took so loooong!  
Yami:when are you gonna write a Yu-Gi-Oh fan-fic staring me?  
Miss Mander:i guess i can get started on one...  
Yami:waahhhoo!  
Miss Mander:but you gotta do something for me..  
Yami:what?  
Miss Mander:Beg the people to review..  
Yami:Do I?  
MissMander:Yep.  
Yami:alright...Please oh please oh please review!!please!! 


End file.
